


As The World Caves In

by closeover



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Think The Angst Takes The Cake, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Crying, M/M, im so sorry, mentions of nuclear weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeover/pseuds/closeover
Summary: And here it is, our final night alive.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent based on the song "As the World Caves In" by Matt Maltese, so I would highly recommend either listening to the song or reading up on the lyrics before going into this! The song really sets the mood though so if you have the chance please do give it a listen!
> 
> I'm going to be honest with you this is a very impulsive and very in-need-of-a-distraction-oh-look-a-sad-song-lets-write-about-it type of situation. I don't think this is my best writing but after spending three hours on it I figured hey why not post it anyway. I hope that someone gets the picture I tried to paint here in full! I love Seungbin with my whole heart I am so sorry for putting them in this fic they were just the first that came to mind! It's definitely not 3am right now psh but I hope you can enjoy this train wreck.

His arms were hesitant, slowly reaching towards the most formal article of clothing that hung up in his small bedroom closet. He took the hanger in his hands, removing the pieces of the suit he had worn to his aunt's wedding roughly around two years ago. The memories of that night flashing across his eyes now more than they ever had before.

That was the day he realized he was in love with Kim Seungmin.

_The sun had set long before, the reception carrying into the late hours of night. The moon was in full, all the stars twinkling in the clear, dark sky. The climax of the event now having passed as people began to say their goodbyes to the newly wedded couple, while others chose to return their seats rather than the bar or the dance floor._

_Changbin had dragged Seungmin onto the dance floor more than a few times, much to Seungmins dismay. He even had him join a conga line when the party had first begun. Seungmin’s shy, yet bright smile was still fresh in Changbin’s mind. He realized he wanted to see that smile forever._

Changbin smiled sadly at the jacket in his hands, noticeably shaking, struggling to find the right energy to stay as calm as he was trying to be. He closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he attempted to drown out the quiet, broken sobs heard from somewhere in the room behind him.

He began to strip himself of his clothing, replacing the comfortable lounge pieces with the more expensive, fitted pieces of his suit. He turned to the mirror mounted on the wall, avoiding eye contact with himself as he fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt. He tucked the white fabric into his black, pinstriped trousers. 

The smile he tried to put on didn’t quite meet his puffy, red eyes.

_The reception was beginning to come to an end. A majority of those who attended had already said their goodbyes. Those who remained were primarily immediate family and close friends of the couple._

_Seungmin sat to Changbin’s left. He had removed his suit jacket, letting it fall carelessly over the back of his chair. His suit closely resembled Changbins, with a similar color and pinstriped design. His eyes flickered from the cup he was mindlessly playing with to Changbin, a questioning glint in his eyes._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked, pushing the cup out of his reach. Changbin hummed in response._

_“You’re staring.” Seungmin pointed out flatly. Changbin pretended to play dumb, smiling at the taller boy. Seungmin didn’t look amused._

_“At what?” Changbin asked._

_“At me, idiot.” Seungmin replied, the fond smile slowly etching across his face not matching the sigh in his tone._

_“Ah, I guess I was.” Changbin confirmed, his smile only growing bigger as pink tones dusted across Seungmin’s cheeks and ears. He let out a joyous laugh as Seungmin pretended to hit him on the shoulder, only a soft tap actually making contact._

A single tear began to roll down Changbin’s cheek at the memory. 

The president of the United States had hit the button. Within the hour, the world would crumble as they had known it, and all of humanity would go down with it. The word nuclear warfare played in Changbin’s head on repeat in the panicked voices of those on the news broadcast that had spread the information. He hoped they could at least return home.

His chest tightened at the thought 𑁋the thought of everything.

Changbin turned to face Seungmin. His Seungmin. The single tear turned into several, unable to hold back the utter grief eating at his body.

Seungmin wore the same suit he had worn that night two years ago. The suit that was so similar to Changbin’s. The suit he had hoped to see Seungmin wearing once more. He wished for better circumstances.

Seungmin was struggling to hold it all back. His lips were red from having bitten them so much in attempts to silence his cries, even for a few minutes. His dress shirt thrown on without much thought, the collar flipping in two different directions. His hair not far from having the same look, evidence of all the times he ran his hands through it.

Despite it all, to Changbin, he was beautiful.

_Seungmin groaned as Changbin pulled him out of his chair once again, his destination set on the dance floor one final time that night. Seungmin held onto Changbin’s hand with a tight grip. Almost as though he was afraid to let go._

Changbin reached for Seungmin, longing to hold him, to touch him for as long as he could. He entangled their fingers, his shaking hands holding onto Seungmin’s like his life depended on it. 

In a sense, it did.

He raised his free hand, attempting to fix Seungmin’s flipped collar. Seungmin resorted to biting his lip again, his body trembling. He gripped Changbin’s hand with every ounce of strength he could collect. 

The world was burning. Changbin was burning. He felt as though he was on fire, every emotion flooding out of his eyes and down his puffy cheeks.

The clock kept counting down.

_“Bin, my feet hurt. You said the last time was the last one.” Seungmin complained. Changbin successfully had pulled him to the middle of the empty dance floor. The music still played through the speakers at a loud volume, the slow instrumental engulfing the two of them as Changbin once again reached for Seungmin’s hand._

_“I know, but, I mean it this time.” He smiled sheepishly, pulling Seungmin’s body forward until he was able to wrap his arms around his waist. Seungmin huffed, his bangs momentarily blowing from in front of his eyes before he raised his arms around Changbin’s neck._

_Changbin hummed in content. Seungmin brought his head forward, resting it on Changbin’s shoulder. The world seemed to disappear around them, as he held his boyfriend in his arms. Changbin realized it was hard to wipe the smile off of his face even once that night._

Changbin had known for a very long time that Seungmin was the one he wanted to spend his life with. He had known that Seungmin was the single most important thing to him. The love of his life. The one that he hoped to marry one day. 

He couldn’t help but feel regret for all of the things they hadn’t accomplished together. They hadn’t adopted a dog like they planned. They hadn’t gone on the vacations Seungmin so eagerly talked about. They were young. They were supposed to have their entire lives ahead of them.

Why did it change?

“C’mere.” Changbin spoke softly, pulling Seungmin to the middle of their bedroom. He carefully brought Seungmin’s hands to the back of his neck before wrapping his own arms around Seungmin’s waist one last time.

Changbin was happy to have Seungmin in his arms in their final moments. He hoped that he felt the same.

_“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking..” Changbin began, earning a chuckle from the boy wrapped around him._

_“Uh oh. That’s never good.” Seungmin deadpanned._

_“Shut up.” Changbin laughed, mimicking his boyfriend and dropping his head onto Seungmin’s shoulder._

_“Make me.” Seungmin retorted, teasing Changbin. He was always good at that._

_Changbin bit back his smile, deciding that this was the perfect moment to spill his heart out to his boyfriend. It felt so right to hold Seungmin. To be with Seungmin. At this point, to be honest, it was hard for Changbin to imagine his life without Seungmin._

_He had to say it now._

_“Okay.” He spoke slowly. “I love you.”_

Seungmin had wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck completely, no longer trying to hold back his loud cries as he held Changbin as close as humanly possible. The pain in his chest became too much to bear, and Changbin began to break down too. The quiet night that surrounded them seemed to get louder as minutes turned into seconds.

They fell onto their bed, limbs entangled. Changbin thought back to all the time they spent together wrapped in the sheets he laid on top. All the movies, all the late night conversations, all the laughter and smiles they shared that were so precious to him.

He’s going to miss it.

_Changbin was painfully aware of Seungmin as he raised his head from his shoulder, Changbin having no choice but to follow. He raised his head up, holding his breath as he forced himself to look into his eyes. And as their eyes met, Changbin realized he had no reason to worry._

_Seungmin’s smile was evident in his stare. He was glowing, shining in front of Changbin. At that moment Changbin decided that the sun was no match to Kim Seungmin._

_“I was hoping you’d say that.”_

The night sky was beginning to light up. It was blinding, maybe, to others. But as Changbin gripped onto Seungmin’s jacket, and as Seungmin cried into his chest, he couldn’t help but think that even then, Seungmin was still brighter.

And as the world caved in, with their final moments, Changbin tried to engrave the feeling of Seungmin in his arms into his bones.

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
